Gold
Gold is the seventh episode of the second season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on April 30, 1978. Plot Jessie and Teel-O have a fateful encounter with Teel-O's grandfather. While scouting for water, Luke comes to the rescue of Judge Rensen, who offers to seek a pardon for Luke's criminal past in Missouri. Teel-O and Jessie are stalked by would-be slavers. Luke is jailed pending his hearing, and from his cell, gives a newspaper interview that draws trouble to Las Mesas. Apaches disrupt the cattle drive. Jessie is rescued, and she and the others return home to find gold in the Machan creek - just as Deek becomes more neighborly. - Source: wikipedia.org Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Fionnula Flanagan as Molly Culhane *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Michael Conrad as Marshal Russell *Warren Kemmerling as Judge Rensen *Ed Lauter as Martin Stillman *Kay Lenz as Doreen *Pat Petersen as Jeffrey *Slim Pickens as Tap Henry *Ray Tracey as Teel-O *Harris Yulin as Deek Peasley Co-starring *James Almanzar as Hazett *Ralph Brannen as Otter Belt *Joshua Gallegos as Stone Hand *Biff McGuire as Ed Walters *Alvy Moore as Swenson *Ivan Naranjo as One Wolf *Gregg Palmer as Loman *Robert Phillips as Keesey *Warren Vanders as Brant Supporing cast *Jean Allison as Mrs. Stillman *Matt Bennett as Lout *James Chandler as Bartley *Richard Hale as Old Man *Hal Riddle as Photographer *Buck Young as Will Crew (and other credits) Closing credits: *Directed by: Vincent McEveety *Directed by: Bernard McEveety *Written by: Calvin Clements *Written by: Howard Fast *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Executive Story Consultant: Calvin Clements *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Associate Producer: John A. Fegan, Jr. *Edited by: Gregory Prance, Neil Macdonald, Mike Sangtok Pae & Steven C. Brown *Post Production Coordinators: Ron Honthaner & Michael J. Sheridan *Additional Editing: Robert H. Souders, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Bruce Broughton *Theme by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Frank T. Urioste *Sound Editor: John Riordan *Property Masters: Earl W. Huntoon, Jr. & Tommie Hawkins *Unit Production Manager: Hal Klein *Assistant Directors: Michael N. Kusley & Robert M. Beche *2nd Assistant Director: Carol Smetana *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Gene Garvin, Bob Miller & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Michael J. Harte & Ed Sunley *Women's Wardrobe: Gilda Craig *Makeup: Richard Cobos & Walter Schenck *Hairdressers: Joan Phillips & Mary Hadley *Casting: Polifroni/Sabba *Action Coordinator: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Dean Smith *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Locations by: Transcord Enterprises : "Portions of this picture were filmed in the: '' * ''Coronado National Forest, Forest Service, U.S. Department of Agriculture." : "Charles M. Russell Paintings Courtesy of: '' * ''C. M. Russell Museum, Great Falls, Montana * Mackay Gallery, Montana Historical Society * Brown & Bigelow, A Saxon Company" : "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Panaflex Camera and Lenses by PANAVISION" : "A John Mantley Production" : "In Association With MGM Television" Images How the West Was Won - Gold - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Gold - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Gold - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Gold - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Gold - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Gold - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Gold - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Gold - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes